battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Minami (Novel)
Backstory Kaori Minami (南佳織 Minami Kaori) was an insecure girl who was into pop idols like Junya Kenzaki. She wore a necklace with a picture of Junya in it round her neck. Kaori was bullied by Mitsuko Souma's gang and she had acne which she felt insecure of. She liked long warm baths and tried to get rid of her acne with cream. She was a worried girl who thought that people would bully her because of her appearance. Appearance Kaori had acne and glasses. Friends and Enemies Kaori was close friends with Megumi Eto and the best friend of Mizuho Inada. In the Program As Kaori exited the school, she found the corpses of Yoshio Akamatsu and Mayumi Tendo which added to her paranoia that she would be attacked. She then heard the voice of Yukie Utsumi calling out to join her and several other girls, but Kaori ran away from the offer as she felt that she would always have to watch her back. Kaori traveled to sector F-8 and stayed there, holding tightly onto her gun. Kaori was scared of what was going to happen to her as she kept hearing different sounds over and over, only to find it was nothing to be scared of. She kept bitting down on her lips to a point where the cuts had become scabs and then heard something in the shrubs. Eventually the sound was gone and she let out a sigh of relief. She crouched down in the shrubs but the leaves kept annoying her and she just kept thinking to herself, wondering when she was going to die. Kaori took out her locket and as she concentrated on it, she calmed down. She then began to think that the picture of Junya was telling her that she was going to be okay Then Kaori asked Junya to help her because she felt like she was going crazy. This made her realize that perhaps she was going insane and she started to cry. She then heard a rustling sound behind her and turned to find Hiroki Sugimura looking at her. Kaori lifted her gun and pulled the trigger but Hirokii disappeared inside the thicket. Still trembling and holding the gun, Kaori took her stuff and ran in the opposite direction. As she ran, she was sure that Hiroki was trying to kill her and that she would need to be more careful and shoot anyone she meets or else she would die. Soon her mind started to race with thoughts of Junya, family, baths, videos, and shooting people, it was clear that Kaori was losing her mind. Kaori then came across Hirono Shimizu at a farmhouse and took the first shot at her so Hirono fired back. Kaori managed to get one hit but it wasn't enough to stop Hirono. Both girls froze when they heard a gunfire and Shuya Nanahara telling the girls to stop fighting. Half of Kaori's body was out in the open now and Hirono took two shots at her. The first one hit Kaori in the shoulder and the second one had hit her in the head causing part of her head, from the top down to her left temple, to explode. Notes and Trivia *Kaori is one of four students who were killed by a different person in the three different medias of Battle Royale. The others are Kazuo Kiriyama, Yoshitoki Kuninobu, and Fumiyo Fujiyoshi. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Insane